A Simple Song Can Express a Lifetime of love
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: The title explains the story. It involves the Avengers (Bucky being an Avenger) going out and singing.


A/N: I DO NOT own any of the characters. Marvel owns all of them. I also DO NOT own the music. The plot is my own creation.

Sitting in the lounge of the Avengers headquarters where the members of the team resided, they were arguing on where the group was going out to. Everyone thought it would be great to go to a karaoke bar. Everyone that is except Steve and Bucky.

"Why don't you two eldery folk ever want to have fun?" Tony Stark said scratching an already sore subject. He doesn't minded instigating yet another argument where Steve and Bucky would look like the two meanest people because they didn't see the fun in getting drunk and embarrassing yourself by singing. Tony had no problem showing how much they were party poopers yet again.

"Why can't we just all go out for some dinner and then maybe a movie?" Bucky suggested. He and Steve spent nights doing these kinds of activities. It was the best way to spend the evening. Steve quickly agreed with his friend. He thought this was a great way to spend the evening.

"Yeah it's a great time if you're 100." Sam chimed in.

"Really!? We take offense to that." Steve replied to Sam.

"It's settled then, karaoke it is!" Tony looking over at Steve and Bucky he said "All of us are going." Everyone left the lounge to go back to their rooms and left Bucky and Steve sitting by themselves.

"Yay this should be lots of fun Stevie." Bucky said sarcastically to his best friend. He wasn't looking forward to this. Why can't anyone ever just listen to their elders? They have the experience.

Once they all arrived, they got a table and ordered food and drinks. Clint was the first of the bunch to go up and choose his song. Once it was his turn, he sang Stuck On You by Sugerland to his wonderful girlfriend Nat. He was sure to hear about it at some point that night. Others of their group went up to sing like Sam and Wanda. Once everyone was back and their food arrived, Clint said "So when are you two old farts going up for your turn?"

Looking at each other, Steve said "I don't think that is a good idea. We'll sit and listen to all of you sing such wonderful songs." Steve smiled and continued to eat his meal.

"The point of this night was for everyone to have fun. You two have to go up and sing at some point tonight. We are not leaving here until it happens." Clint points at Steve and Bucky. Everyone else is either laughing or smiling. "Plus you can pick any song you want." Clint added.

"Why must we go up there and embarrass ourselves when the raging green monster doesn't have to go up there?" Bucky said to the group and pointing to Dr. Banner.

"He gets nervous and when he gets nervous his heart rate spikes and we all know what happens from there. It could be dangerous if that happens, and nobody wants that to happen." Tony said answering the assassin's question. Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that these two old people were putting up such a fight.

Looking up from his food, Bucky looked Tony dead in the eyes and with the most serious and dangerous look he could muster said "I am a lot dangerous than Dr. Banner will ever be. You will see him coming, you won't see me coming. Remember that." When he was done saying his peace, Bucky went back to eating like nothing was wrong.

Since no one was going to let the two super soldiers leave without singing, Bucky went first up on stage. His choice of song was a love song by Phil Collins called You Can't Hurry Love. Everyone in the bar was watching the very skilled assassin on stage singing his song. He was only interested in one person, and that one person was Steve Rogers. He couldn't find the right words to tell Steve how he felt, and this song did exactly that for him. When he was done he got applauded by everyone in the bar. When he went back to his seat, he kissed Steve and then sat down. Looking to his left, he told Steve "Okay I did it, now you have to go. Have fun." Was what Buck told his partner.

Telling the guy what song he chosen, Steve got up and waited for his time to start singing. His song he chose was John Legend's All Of Me. He couldn't think of a better song to sing to his Bucky, and telling him that he means everything to him. Steve sang to Bucky. His eyes never left Bucky's. He could see the emotions on Buck's face as he was singing. Steve was happy that Bucky was his and he wanted the world to know it. When Steve was done, he went back to the table and kissed Bucky. Sitting down, all of the other Avengers were looking at the two older gentlemen with shocked and surprised faces. "What!" Steve finally asked.

"Who knew you two old goats could sing, like really good?" Rhodes said.

"Can we talk about their choices of music? Who picks love songs like that? So boring." Tony said.

"Bucky and I sing okay and we don't have to tell you guys everything. And there was nothing wrong with our music choices. It was very romantic." Steve said answering Rhodes and Tony's questions.

"Yeah okay. Since the night is still young, more rounds of drinks and more singing. Who's next?" Clint said to the group.

As everyone was drinking, singing and having a good time, Bucky and Steve were looking through songs. And since no one heeded his warning the first time and making them sing, they laugh at their choice of songs, this was payback. Between the two, Bucky and Steve quietly talked about what their plans were for their next performance.

When it came back around to being Bucky's turn, he chose his song. When he started singing Framing Hanley's version of Lollipop, everyone's jaw dropped. He was again singing to Steve, but couldn't help look at the other members of his team just staring at him as he was singing such a song. Once he was done and made it back to his seat, no one said a thing. Steve whispered something in his ear that made Bucky smile when he went up for his song.

Steve had picked a great companion piece to Buck's song. He has chosen Tove Lo's Talking Body song. As he was singing, he made his was over to Bucky and was grinding all up against him. Steve was having too much fun with this, and so was Bucky ;) When his song came to an end, he got applauded and some whistles, which in return made Steve blush. When he finally made it back to his group, they again were shocked.

"Who knew the two old guys have a sex drive." Clint says.

"That's just gross to think about. You know Cap I like you as a friend, but don't ever do that again. The gross images that are burnt into my brain will haunt me forever. Thank you, you two." Sam said pointing at Bucky and Steve.

"Can we not forget that yeah we might be 100 years old, but physically we are younger than every single one of you." Steve said to every person at the table.

"Hey Sam next time you have a lollipop, don't forget to count the number of licks it takes to get the prize at the end." Bucky said with a smirk on his face. He knew that he just ruined hard candy for his team mate but he couldn't resist himself.

"You just had to got there. Thanks for ruining lollipops and any other hard candy for me." Sam said with a not too nice tone in his voice. He really hated Bucky sometimes. He will never knew what Steve ever saw in Barnes.

The group stayed for another hour or so until it was close to 1am in the morning and Steve was restless in his chair. Leaning over he whispered something to Bucky. They both got up to leave when Tony stopped them by asking "Where do you two fossils think you're going?"

"If you excuse us, we are headed back to the facility. We had enough for one evening and we would like to go home." Steve said to the group.

"We aren't stupid, we know why you two are in such a hurry to leave." Nat said to the two super soldiers.

"Would it have anything to do with why Steve couldn't sit still for the past hour? Yeah Captain we saw you squirming over there." Clint said making Steve go red in the face.

"Yeah it also didn't help that Barnes can't keep his hands to himself." Rhodes also chimed in making Steve blush more and Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"When you see a do not disturb sign on our door, leave us alone. Don't care if the world is at war with itself. I'm taking my boyfriend home and we are locking ourselves in until our appetite is fulfilled." Bucky said to the other members of the Avengers. Everyone had a grossed out expression on their faces. Grabbing Steve's hand, both men left the bar and hailed a cab for a way home.

When the others came home, they indeed saw a do not disturb sign on the door of Steve and Bucky's room. They could hear noises coming from inside the room, but couldn't really make out what they were specifically. It was two days before both Bucky and Steve made an appearance.

Being the only two up for several hours, breakfast already consumed and their morning run already taken, Bucky and Steve decided to dance a slow dance to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years song. Standing and watching the couple slowly swaying and singing to each other, their other team mates were silent. Even though they give them crap and like to get them riled up, they all know that out of everybody these two deserve their happy ending. For the past 75 years they have been through so much and to still be in love is impressive. When the song is done and the couple stops dancing, their friends clap. "That was very sweet. I can't think of two people who have been through what you two have and yet are still as happy and in love like you both. I mean every word from the bottom of my heart." Tony said in a serious tone.

Steve and Bucky both smile. They had no idea anyone was watching. Both were wrapped up in the moment. To be honest they are glad they went out to karaoke the other night with their friends. They had fun and got to show a side of them to everybody that no one knew about.

A/N I hope everyone liked this little story. It was something that came out of nowhere one night. So I thought I would share it with all of you.


End file.
